


R & R

by est_1918



Category: Captain America
Genre: Anal, Banter, Beach Sex, Blow Job, Breakfast, Irish, M/M, METAL ARM, Ocean, Porn With Plot, Radio, Romance, Smut, Sunburn, Sunscreen, Swimming, beach, beach vaca, bucky Barnes is addicted to breakfast food, damn I want some grape soda now, drunk college kids - Freeform, elderly couple, funnel cake, grape soda, night swimming, post winter soldier, r & r, rental car, sand, spf 50, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est_1918/pseuds/est_1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go to the beach to get away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunscreen fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



"Okay, you ready?" Bucky asked Steve as he put his flip flops on.  
"Gotta put sunscreen on." Steve looked out the window. The hotel room had a lousy view, but the lighting was nice. They'd arrived late last night, so they'd woken up late too.   
Bucky's eyes widened in horror.   
"Uh—I didn't, haha…" Bucky scratched his head.  
"You didn't bring sunscreen." Steve looked at Bucky through his lashes.  
"I forgot!" Bucky laughed.  
"Buck. I'm fucking Irish. And it's 2, the Sun's at it's strongest." He put his hands on his hips.  
"They outta have it in a vending machine or somethin'." Bucky said, still smiling.  
"You said you'd get the sunscreen, but you were adamant about being able to remember, I told you to make a list, jerk." They always nagged eachother like an elderly couple, well, they are. They're almost 100.  
"Fine, fine. I'm going to the lobby to get some. You comin' princess?" Bucky held the door open.  
"Yep. Got the towels." They walked down the hall toward the elevators.   
Bucky walked ahead, asking the front desk if they had sunscreen.  
"Yessir. We have the lotion kind, if that's alright." The woman was frightened by his metal arm, and tossed the bottle of sunscreen at Bucky, then she backed up.  
"I don't bite. It's a prosthetic. I'm a veteran, lady." Bucky snapped.  
"I'm sorry, sir. Would you like more?"  
Steve nudged Bucky, and gave him the keys.   
"Go get the car." Steve gave him the look, then Buck snatched the keys and walked out with the towels.  
"Sorry—he's grumpy." Steve looked out the door, watching Bucky stomp towards the car.  
"And sensitive." Steve added.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Steve followed Bucky out.  
"I don't like people making fun of my arm. I knew this was a bad idea." Bucky really was insecure about his arm, but there was nothing he could do.  
"Aw, I'm sorry." Steve pecked Bucky on the cheek, then cautiously slathered on the sunscreen, making sure not to get sunscreen on the car seat.  
"Watch it, whitey. It's a rental." Bucky elbowed Steve, pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Shut up." Steve nudged back, and turned on the radio.  
'Brand new key' by Melanie started to play. It was the perfect song to stroll down a beachside road to.


	2. Funnel cake

Steve loved the smell of the ocean. The salty air accompanied by a breezy scent of seaweed and the subtle odor of fish. Or maybe it was the feel of the long grass, or the sand parting between your toes. He wasn't sure, but he loved it either way. Steve couldn't help but stick his head out the window and feel the warm wind on his face. He closed his eyes, feeling so well rested and at peace, finally. He had his true love by his side, and nothing was standing in their way.  
Bucky glanced over during a stop light at Steve. Even though the wind died down because the car had stopped, Steve still had his head out the window, completely still. Bucky admired his beauty; the sun made Steve's sandy blonde hair into a brilliant golden, and his radiant smile, those amazing eyelashes. Just everything about him was nothing but attractive to Bucky.  
Bucky was at peace too. He was living happily ever after with his ride or die, and he couldn't wish for more.  
The stoplight flashed green, and they drove away. But something in that moment, when Bucky was looking at Steve's face, something happened.  
Something inexplainable, like an incredibly strong emotion, a concoction of nostalgia, grief, redemption, love. There was more, way more, but it was as if his heart had finally found total, unconditional love. And it was Steve. All along, it was always Steve. Here Bucky was, drinking the night away with fast women, wondering why hasn't he found love. He should've realized beforehand, that it was Steve.  
But it's okay, because they're in love now. And nothing can separate them.   
They pull up in a parking spot near the beach, both of them eager as ever to swim, but Steve's fucking Irish. He has to have sunscreen pretty much everywhere.  
"Turn around, lemme get your back." Bucky said, squeezing a generous amount of lotion on his hand.  
"Thanks babe." Steve said, loving the back rub he was getting.  
"I'll give you a massage later. I wanna swim." Bucky rubbed in the spf 50 into Steve's upper back.  
"Awww…babe, it feels so good." Steve fake whined.  
"I'm only doing this because I love you." Bucky pinched Steve's shoulder. Steve glared back at Bucky.  
"Ass." The blonde mumbled as he slipped on his shirt.  
They walked up to a snack stand by the parking lot, and Bucky ordered 2 funnel cakes and 2 grape sodas.   
After the cakes came out, Bucky walked back to the car, smirking at the dumb face Steve was making in the side view mirror, making sure his face got full coverage.  
"Breakfast is served." Bucky gave a cake and a soda to Steve.  
"You're fucking kidding me, Buck." Steve looked down at the enormous funnel cake then back to Bucky's face.  
"Viola." Bucky climbed into the car.  
"This is awful for us. I'm never letting you get breakfast again." Steve said, opening his soda.  
"What gives? I got the metabolism of a squirrel!" Bucky reassured Steve, piece of hot funnel cake in hand.  
"You ARE a squirrel." Steve gulped down some soda.  
"Agh. Holy shit—that's just, awful." Steve coughed, the soda mixing with the minty toothpaste tasted repulsive.  
Bucky laughed at Steve's baby-first-tasting-a-lemon face, he laughed so hard, powdered sugar actually blew out his nose on to Steve's hair.  
Steve shook his hands through his scalp, making it snow powdered sugar on the car.  
"You're getting the car cleaned." Steve pointed at Bucky, who was still laughing his ass off.  
Buck then hit the car horn accidentally, at the point of a laughing fit where you're weak and can't control your movements. About 3 people jumped at the shrill sound, which made Bucky laugh even more.  
"Take it—take it."  
"I—I—I can't. I can't do this." Bucky managed between laughs, handing the funnel cake to Steve so he wouldn't drop it.  
Bucky would not stop laughing. Steve kept his head down, laughing as well, munching on his delicious cake.   
Everyone else was staring at the silver Jeep Wrangler, shaking from the twos' burly laughs.  
"Whhhooooooo—okay, okay. I got it. Gimme the cake. I can handle it." Bucky calmed down, then proceeded to pretty much inhale his meal. By the time he'd finished licking the sticky, greasy, sugary paper plate, Steve was staring at Bucky with a wry smile.  
"Wish you'd eat me out like that." Steve said as Bucky finally looked up.  
Bucky started to lick his arms as Steve had yet another laughing fit.  
He pulled out his phone, struggling to get to the camera to take a picture of Bucky's cat-like antics.  
Steve called Bucky's name, and when Bucky looked up, Steve immediately pressed record.  
"This is like coke." Bucky said, still smacking his lips. White powder was surrounding his lips, inside his nostrils and all over his chin. Some powder had even gotten to his eyelashes.  
Steve chuckled, still taping Bucky.  
"I need more." Bucky wiped his lips.  
Steve stopped taping, then looked at Bucky very matter-of-factly.   
"You need to swim. Get that powder of your face."  
"Don't you wanna get it off?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
"I'd love to, later. There's kids around." Steve squinted playfully.  
"Who gives a fuck? You're too pristine." Bucky snatched the towels.  
"Well, my public image does in fact matter." Steve put the sunscreen in his pockets, then followed Bucky to the shoreline.  
"Need somebody like me to dirty up America's golden boy." Bucky looked back at Steve, who was rolling his eyes.  
"You've made me dirty enough behind closed doors." Steve looked at Bucky, who was nodding in agreement.  
"I've done my job. But you could be naughtier."   
"Ohhhhh, really? Huh. How about—night swimming?" Steve whispered to Bucky. He looked up into Steve's ill-intentioned eyes, then smirked.  
"Sounds like a plan, Cap." Bucky dropped down their towels under an umbrella.


	3. Splash fight

Their hands met when they went to lay out the towels, then they looked at eachother. Bucky looked around, and saw that people were retreating to the other sides of the beach, frightened by his arm. Steve knew what was going on.  
"Well, I think your arm's sexy." Steve said, taking off his flip flops.   
"Soon enough, we'll be alone, and maybe we can start our night swimming early." Steve dropped the sunscreen from his pockets.  
"I like the way you think, Stevie. I'm just glad vibranium's weather resistant." Bucky took a bottle of lube and some condoms out of his pocket, then winked at Steve.  
"I'm glad you remembered that." Steve chuckled, then threw his shirt over them.   
"Oh shit! This sand's hot! Shit shit shit shit shit!" Steve squeeled, running back to the shade to put his flip flops back on.   
"Shoulda kept em on." Bucky laughed, brushing some powder off his chest.  
"Yeah, yeah." Steve sprinted ahead of Bucky, and dug out a small hole in the sand to put his flip flops in.  
"You're so fucking weird, Steve. At high tide the water'll sweep up your shoes." Bucky slipped off his flip flops, then ran where the water was up to his ankles.  
"C'mon, Stevie!" Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and waded into the water with him.  
"My shoes will be fine." Steve reassured, looking back at them.  
"Uh huh. Just c'mon. Come swim." Bucky was now up to his shoulders, Steve up to his armpits.  
They smiled at eachother, both so happy to spend time with eachother. Be normal. Steve rested his face in his palm, shaking his head at Bucky.  
"What?!" He asked.  
"You still got powder all over yourself."   
Bucky scooped his hands in the water, then splashed his face.  
"Nope. Here." Steve pushed Bucky under the water, and tried to swim away. Bucky grabbed his foot, dragging him into deeper water.   
"I knew you were gonna do that!" Bucky said, treading water while Steve was still on his feet.   
"Okay, you can splash me." Steve said, but it was too late. Mid sentence, Bucky splashed the greenish water into Steve's open mouth.  
"That's gross! No fuckin' way you're getting laid tonight." Steve spit the water back out, glaring.  
They splashed around and played like that for awhile, just in the moment, rough housing like little kids. They resided to floating, holding hands as the sun went down, identifying what the clouds looked like. Every once in awhile one of them looked up to see where they were, and if they were close enough to shore.


	4. Night swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this is my first time writing smut, sorry if it's really bad, give me suggestions to make it better.

The sky turned a peachy form of golden, the clouds has a touch of lavender. It was all so serene. It was all so surreal, just sitting back, not a care in the world, growing old with one another. It was so romantic, too; until that lil' shit, Bucky, had to break the silence.  
"Damn. I want some more funnel cake." Steve awoke from a peaceful, 1/2 conscious state to look at his love.  
"I want to swim naked." Steve closed his eyes again, smiling. Bucky stood up, stumbling a little, thinking the water was deeper.  
"No one's around, it's almost dark, nobody even recognized who you were." Bucky maintained holding hands with Steve, dragging him closer and closer to shore.  
"True." Steve got up too, but fell flat on his ass. They were on shore now, surrounded by white foam and dark brown sand. Steve sprawled out on his back, and closed his eyes, smiling.  
Bucky laid on his side, putting one leg on top of Steve's, adoring his perfect smile. He slowly leaned in, brushing the hair off his forehead before he planted a long, passionate kiss. Steve sat up, and met his lips.  
It was truly a post card worthy scene.  
Two lovers making out on a beach, both bodies sandy and glistening, sharing an intimate, almost infinite moment.  
As they shared that kiss, everything else disappeared. All they knew were eachother's soft, salty, gentle lips. It was their whole universe. Everything in their lives could never measure up to this moment. Even though it was such a simple action, kissing, it was as if it was the best thing both men had ever done. It was the best seconds they've ever experienced. The sun was setting fast. Once they pulled away from eachother, it was nearly dark. Both men untied the drawstrings of their bathing suits, and flung them toward their towels, an Bucky proceeded to throw Steve down in the sand. They started to lock lips agressively, the two rubbing their greedy hands all over eachother. Steve kept trying to lift up his body to put Bucky on his back, but this time, it was Steve who was being restrained. Bucky put all his weight onto Steve's wrists, making him stay in one place. Bucky continued to kiss Steve, over and over, but as soon as Steve tried lifting his head up, Bucky wouldn't return the kiss. It was this seductive game of cat and mouse that Steve both despised and loved, but made him so damn impatient. Steve would try to arch his back, try to move any way he could, but Bucky wouldn't allow it. He let go of Steve's wrists, and moved his right hand to start stroking Steve's already hard dick, and the other hand to cradle Steve's neck. Bucky was so good at what he was doing, Steve couldn't focus on returning Bucky's kisses, all Steve could do was beg Bucky to suck him off. But he wouldn't. Steve moved his hand to Bucky's cock, and started matching Bucky's speed, both men rapidly pumping eachother in unison made them both lose focus. Bucky started to move down, so Steve couldn't gain access to anything below Bucky's shoulders. Steve was rock hard, and it was just torture not to let those pretty lips come in contact with his dick. Bucky would lower himself, let damp brown strands of hair brush against Steve, but his face wouldn't touch his body. It was like Steve was hypnotized, voluntarily paralyzed by Bucky. Bucky was getting himself off to Steve's frustration. Steve moaned, and begged Bucky. "Please Buck, I'll do anything. Just please, I need to be in your mouth." Bucky looked up at Steve, then granted his wish. He parted his lips, and kissed Steve's head. He licked up and down Steve's shaft, but never sucking all of it. He looked back up at Steve's face, then took his hand and put it on his own head, to where Steve had his fingers knotted in Bucky's hair. He lowered and lifted up Bucky's head, and thrusted into Bucky's mouth simultaneously. Bucky Didn't let go of Steve's ass the whole time, using it as leverage to get Steve deeper and deeper into his throat. Steve was never much of a moaner, but this time, he was really getting quite loud. He dug his toes in the sand, bent his his knees and arched his back, all signs to Bucky that he was absolutely loving it. His moans increased in volume and became more frequent. "Buck—I think…I think i—I might come, Buck—" Steve couldn't say four words without stopping to take a breath. Bucky pulled back, looking at Steve's leaking cock. "Call me sarge." Bucky said, breathless, then swallowed up Steve again, now pumping even faster. "Fuck, sarge. Agh…yes sarge. That's it. Fuck—I'm gonna—" Steve exploded deep inside Buck's throat. Before taking Steve out of him, he swallowed thoroughly. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen anyone do. And on top of that, Bucky licked his lips when Steve pulled out. Steve revealed a tired, radiant smile, and took a deep breath. "Oh it's not over. I'm not done yet, Stevie." Steve stood up, and carried Bucky over to where their towels were. The only light out there was the full moon, and it made little flecks of white float around in the ocean. Tiny little moons swam around on their bodies in droplets of sweat and precome. The only sound was their heavy breathing, sweaty skin on sweaty skin, and the sea creeping up and down on the sand. Steve dropped down to his knees, and scooted Bucky to the middle of the towel. He knocked over the umbrella, he wanted to see the look in Bucky's eyes when he climaxed. They were both covered in sand, but they didn't care. The night was still young, they had time. They still had energy. Plenty of it. Bucky grabbed Steve's neck and took him down to kiss him. It might've been gross any other time, but Steve fucking loved the taste of himself on Bucky's lips. It wasn't that he actually liked the taste, it was the fact that it was Steve's lasting taste in Bucky's mouth. It was that Bucky was his, and only his. They only belonged to eachother. They bit and scratched at eachother, left marks as deep as possible, but they liked it that way. Bucky's only priority, only obligation was Steve. And Steve's only obligation, only priority was Bucky. Those marks reinforced that thought. Steve lifted his head back up and sucked on Bucky's collar bone, hard. Already, he could see a hickey forming. Steve kissed Bucky on the lips one last time before flipping him over to fuck. Together, those two knew how to get shit done. They worked like clockwork. Steve didn't even have to ask Buck to hand him the lube, he just did. Steve spread his ass apart, and blew the sand away. It was a unique, cool sensation, that sent shivers down Bucky's spine. He blew again, then squeezed some lube on his fingers. He rubbed the lube between his hands to warm it up, then rubbed it on Bucky. Directly after, Bucky flipped back over to lay on his back. "I wanna watch, too." Bucky said, ripping open a condom wrapper, then sliding it on Steve in one quick motion. "Got it, sarge." Steve gently pushed one, then two, then three fingers in. He watched as Bucky but his lips, and furrowed his brows in anticipation. "I'm ready, cap." Bucky said. He lifted one leg up and hitched his knee on Steve's shoulder, then the other. Before Bucky could wrap his legs around his neck, Steve skillfully took out his fingers at the same time he put his cock in. "You okay?" Steve was always concerned that he might be hurting Bucky. Before the serum, Steve could really take a licking. Steve always loves being man handled by Bucky, but after the serum, Steve became much stronger than Bucky, so now he was worried if he might be hurt or not. "No, asshole. I want you, as rough as possible." Steve bent down to kiss Bucky again, but Bucky pushed him back, saying "Fuck me, hard." In his ear. That's all Steve needed, before each time Steve thrusted into Bucky he hit his prostate. Any normal human being would have been done for within 15 minutes, but them, they kept eachother on their toes. Bucky was always more vocal, always more, there, during sex. He was always moaning, talking, moving. Where Steve would just zone out, close his eyes, and focus on one feeling. But now, they were fucking so roughly it was utterly impossible for Bucky to speak, it was a wonder how he kept on moaning. "Jesus, Buck. That's it." Steve said, pounding and pounding into Bucky. "You're so good. So tight." Steve kept on, not making much sense. Bucky really couldn't hear, the cock going in and out of him was a total fucking mind scrambler. All Buck could feel was a euphoric throbbing in his prostate, all he could hear was Steve's gentle, distinct voice, and all his eyes could catch was the sea off in the distance, and a blurry angel above him. "Who's your captain?" Steve asked in a stern, sexy voice. "Ung—yo—you." Bucky could barely speak. All the noise he was releasing at this point were broken up moans. "who's your captain?" This time he said it louder. "You're my captain." Bucky smiled weakly, he was mere putty in Steve's hands. "That's it. You're so good, sarge." Steve said, becoming weak as well. "Captain? I think—" Bucky struggled. "Me too, sarge." Steve answered. Steve held Bucky's hips in his strong hands, pumping slower, but immensely deeper than before. "Fuck—ye—yes." Steve said, and within seconds of eachother, they both comed. Steve inside Bucky, and Bucky onto Steve's chest. They both toppled over eachother, incredibly tired. Before they could fall asleep, they got up their towels, the sunscreen, the lube, and condoms. They didn't bother getting eachother's suits or flip flops. Bucky had his legs wrapped around Steve's waist, and now Bucky's load was on both men's chests. Steve loaded Bucky into the car passenger seat, and before he shut the door, Bucky said, "Go get the suits and the flip flops. Were gonna have to get back into the hotel." "Shit. We're not going to be able to, at this hour." Steve looked at the clock. It was 1 am. They'd been having sex for at least 5 hours. Steve ran back to get their bathing suits and flip flops, he'd found everything, and hopped into the front seat. He drove up to the hotel, and saw some college age kids fucking around near the back exit, they were clearly shit faced. He quickly put on his cold, wet, sandy bathing suit and hopped out, telling the college kids to wait, and keep the door open. Two of the students were sober, but were gullible enough to think that Bucky wasn't. They helped get the bag and everything else upstairs to them. "Oh, shit. Masters' suite." One of the students drunk friends stumbled inside. "I'm so sorry. It's like watching after a toddler." The young man blushed. Steve laughed and thanked him. "Whoaaaa. Yo old dude, you got any booze?" Another drunk girl yelled. "I do, but you don't need it." Steve said, then herded all the drunk children out his room. "Thanks, man. I'm Steve, by the way." He shook hands with one of the sober kids. "Drew. Nice to meet you." Steve ended up helping drew get his shitfaced friends back in their rooms, then they said goodbye. "I know who you are, captain." Drew said. Steve's eyes filled with agony. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Just—see you around sometime? Big fan." Drew smiled earnestly. "Gotcha." Steve waved, and waited till drew shut the door, then ran off, as fast as his tired feet could carry him. He ran into the room, then stripped down. He rinsed off with cold water, trying to be as fast as possible. Steve swiped the towel off Bucky, startling him in the process. He rinsed him off with hot water. Steve loved just standing there, holding Bucky against him. Steve washed Bucky and rinsed him off as well, admiring his amazing body the whole time. They ended up sitting down, both half asleep with steaming hot water rushing down on them, exchanging sloppy, but meaningful kisses. After all the sand has been rinsed off, he sat Bucky down on the toilet and dryed him off, then dryed himself. Once again, Steve carried Bucky. This time, it was only to the bed, but no less romantic. He tore off the covers with all his might, and placed Bucky down on one side. Just before physically breaking down, Steve ran to the door to put on a 'do not disturb' sign up. He lumbered back, and planted himself under the silk sheets and the fluffy down comforter. He kissed Bucky, and finally drifted away only to see Bucky again in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of making this whole thing a dream, and I was really, REALLY tempted to. But, I'm writing this for someone else so I didn't. Glad I didn't, haha?
> 
> Thanks for lasting the whole thing. Please give me pointers for what I could've done, or didn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really boring...but I don't know. Maybe I'll do a different approach but keep the beach setting.  
> Give me feedback!


End file.
